Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by JenLin
Summary: Short glimpses into the lives of the 11th Doctor and Amy Pond. For all those who, like me, think those two belong together. Mixed order, theme and POV.
1. Notes

Notes

A few things to start off:

This is my first attempt at Doctor Who, so let's hope it goes well.

This is a series of small fics of various lengths. They are not in any particular order, other than the order I wrote them in, and many of them don't relate to the others in any way, meaning that they can be contradictory every now and then. I'm all for Amy/11, so I'll only follow the original story as far as it lets me with that pairing.

Like most of my previous fics, many of these have been inspired by songs. When that is the case, I will mention the song, and possibly post some lyrics.

And lastly, this whole thing got started when I was stranded at Luton airport one night. Let's hope the circumstances made for great writing, and not crazy babble!

Ps: My writing is fuelled by reviews.


	2. Believing in Stars

_This one was inspired by the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine, so check it out first if you like._

_My first Doctor Who fic, hopefully I won't disappoint. I've already got a few more lined up. Any thoughts and comments are welcome! Enjoy!_

_Oh, and I don't own anything DW-related, not even the DVDs yet._

_

* * *

_

Believing in stars

Running through the garden, Amy could hear the unmistakeable sounds of the TARDIS taking off, and although she knew it was already too late, she picked up the pace. She arrived in time to see the blue box that she had been waiting for and dreaming of for so many years vanish into thin air once more. She stood there, frozen, staring at the spot where it had stood only seconds before, willing it to reappear. The thought that he was gone again was too painful, so she just stood there, unwilling to face the fact that, once again, he had left her.

She had to go on with her life, there was no other way. But instead of going back to being who she was before the reappearance of the Doctor, she seemed to enter a dark state not unlike depression. Before, she had sometimes doubted her memory of the raggedy doctor – after all, she had only one day with him, only a few hours really, against years of being told she had made him up. But now she had proof and eyewitnesses, and there was no longer any talk of imaginary friends. When the Doctor had reappeared after all those years, or minutes, something had sparked inside Amy, a small hope of something more, of a different life. When he left again, she suddenly felt like he'd taken all the stars with him and left her alone in the dark.

But only for a while. After all Amy, the girl who waited, had always believed in stars.


	3. Miles from where you are

_I decided to post one more straight away, to give you and idea of what's coming. Still early on in my DW-fic days, so please let me know how I'm doing. And as always, I own nothing._

_This one was inspired by "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol, such a beautiful song!_

_Oh, and I know the last bit isn't actually what happened, but I wrote it before I checked, and thought it worked, so I just left it in. Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

Miles from where you are

Sometimes at night, Amy Pond would go outside and look at the stars, trying to imagine where, and when, the Doctor might be. She would have liked to have a map where she could have followed his travels, trail her fingers across the contours of the different countries, trying to imagine his face and the place where she could find him. Having no such map, she thought that the starry skies were as close as she would get. So she would go outside, lay down on the grass, and trace the bright, shining patterns of the sky with her finger. It didn't really make her feel any closer to him, but she found it easier to imagine his face and the sound of his voice when she was alone, surrounded by silence and the night and the stars. Sometimes she closed her eyes and prayed silently to some greater force to send him back to her, for him to take her along on his travels. Every now and then, she would fall into a dreamlike state, somewhere between sleep and reality, where she could hear his voice as clearly as if he'd been right next to her. On these occasions her mind would pick things up from where they'd left off when he stepped into the TARDIS and disappeared. All of those fantasies ended very differently from what had actually happened– instead of leaving her stranded in Leadworth, the Doctor would take her along in the TARDIS to visit faraway places and times. There would be adventure, and excitement, and danger – everything that her current life didn't contain.

As time wore on, her nightly visits to the garden became less and less frequent – not because she'd forgotten about the Doctor, but because she'd been told she lived too much in a dream world. She knew Rory thought so, too, although he would never dare to say it out loud. She knew how much the realisation that her beloved "imaginary friend" wasn't imaginary after all had affected Rory, and now that they were getting married, she wanted to make him feel more confident about them, and not always nervously listening for the reappearance of the TARDIS. That _she_ would always be listening for that distinctive sound was beside the point, as was the fact that she felt anything but confident about getting married.

It was when she lay in bed on the night before her wedding, thinking these thoughts, that she suddenly heard the sound she'd been constantly waiting for the past two years. She rushed to the window, and at seeing the familiar blue shape in her garden, she was out of the door faster than she had ever managed before. She would give him a hard time for being so late, of course, but she had really forgiven him the second he landed the TARDIS on top of her garden shed – again.


	4. I wanna dance with somebody

_No song this time. I still own nothing._

* * *

I wanna dance with somebody

"_Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!_"

That familiar voice, same as ever. She had finally found the missing piece in her mind, and she was calling to him. He landed the TARDIS, straightened his bow tie, and prepared for a dramatic entrance. Opening the door to Amy's knocks, he pushed the unwelcome thoughts that were filling his head to the back of his mind. _She married Rory, and I'm happy for them_, he told himself, and tried to sound convincing. One last deep breath and he was out the door.

It didn't help that the first thing she did upon seeing him was to almost throw herself at him with a "you absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride". Ignoring the part of him that wanted to do just that, he quickly sidestepped her and went on to congratulate "the new Mr Pond". Worst part over – he had seen her, and greeted them both, and all was well. Now he would be able to get on with it. "I only came for the dancing," he said, and went off to park the TARDIS.

Once he had her moved off the dance floor, the Doctor stayed inside the TARDIS, looking at the image on his screen of Amy and Rory dancing. They were holding each other like they belonged together, like they depended on each other. _Like they __**should**__ be holding each other_, he reminded himself. _Like you'd like to hold her, and her to hold you_, the ever-annoying voice in his head whispered. "Shut up," he said out loud, and went to join the party. Some dancing was just what he needed to get out of this sad state.

* * *

_I know this could already be considered begging, but then so be it - please review! Make my day!_


	5. To find what you are looking for

_This one's a bit different. It's longer, for one, and it's about Rory. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but not as much as I love the 11/Amy pairing. I don't know if this is all that probable as a storyline, but I guess the beauty of fanfiction is that it doesn't have to be! This one was inspired by the beautiful song "Etsijät" by Finnish singer/songwriter Chisu, if you want to check it out there's a YouTube clip with a fairly good translation of the lyrics here: _.com/watch?v=ytst0E6R-HM _(obviously reversed roles. I have to say I do identify with the guy in the song, as did the singer, btw...)_

_And, as always, I don't own anything Doctor Who related (except the series 3 DVD that I have now managed to buy!). And yes, please review! I want o know if someone's actually reading, and hopefully enjoying, these, or if I'm just writing them for myself._

_

* * *

_

To find what you are looking for

Spending time with the two of them on the TARDIS, Rory noticed how attuned to each other they seemed. He wondered how long they had already been travelling together, just the two of them. They worked like a perfect team somehow, working the TARDIS's controls, solving some problem, discussing where to go next. They would refer to previous events; things and places Rory had no idea about, and they seemed to be so comfortable in their routines that Rory couldn't help but to feel like an intruder, an outsider. Every now and then Amy would seem to remember he wasn't as comfortable on the TARDIS as she was, and she'd make an effort to include him. Quite soon, though, she'd usually forget about him and throw herself fully into a conversation with the Doctor, or their next adventure, or whatever was going on at the moment. Rory didn't mind – he actually preferred it when she and the Doctor got on with whatever they were doing and left him to observe – any attempts to include him just seemed to underline the fact that he wasn't really "one of them".

He noticed how happy Amy always seemed when they were in the middle of the action. He enjoyed their trips, too – at first, anyway. Pretty soon they usually turned into something from a horror movie, though, and at that point he'd always be more than happy to get back to the TARDIS as fast as he could. Not Amy, though. Crazy, brave Amy would have none of that, but would instead jump head first into whatever dangerous situation they were facing. And although the Doctor would usually tell Amy to stay behind, Rory was sure that he enjoyed having someone as fearless as Amy by his side in a crisis.

Rory's musings came to a stop by a sudden jolt – the TARDIS had taken a violent turn, having almost thrown him off the chair he was sitting on in the process. He looked up from the book he'd been pretending to read, and watched Amy and the Doctor get themselves back into an upright position after having been thrown to the floor up by the controls. They were both laughing, helping each other up from the floor. The Doctor shot a glance in Rory's direction, and called out to him.

"Sorry about that, we just found a button I'd never used before and Amy wanted to see what it did."

Amy giggled at his words, but barely looked at Rory, as she was once again concentrating on the buttons and levers on the TARDIS's controls. Before, Rory would probably have been hurt by her seeming indifference, but now he knew that it wasn't like that. He knew she cared about him, but she probably felt, just as he did, that he wasn't really part of her life on the TARDIS. _Her life with the Doctor_, he thought, but felt no bitterness.

"This book isn't all that great," Rory said. "I think I'll just go and see if I can find something else."

Amy just waved at him absentmindedly, still bent over the controls, but the Doctor gave him a questioning look. Rory gave him an "I'm alright" kind of smile, and headed off towards the calm of the library. There wasn't really anything wrong with the book, as far as he knew anyway; he'd barely finished the first chapter before the thoughts about Amy took over. He wanted to go somewhere to think undisturbed, and the library seemed as good a place as any.

He found his way to the large room, put his book back on a shelf, and sat down in an armchair next to the swimming pool. He leaned back and watched the patterns of light reflected off the water moving across the ceiling, trying to clear his head. He loved Amy, of course. He'd loved her forever, with her strong personality and straightforward behaviour. When they were kids, he'd been slightly afraid of the girl with the violently red hair and the funny accent, but mostly he'd been fascinated, and he'd loved it when they became friends. At some point his love for her had become romantic, but he'd never been sure if she felt quite the same way. And now, after finally getting to the night before he'd marry the girl of his dreams – a very long night, as it turned out – he was starting to question his feelings. He did love her, and always had, but recently Rory had seen a new side of Amy, and it had made him wonder if what they had was what he really wanted at all. Clearly Amy wanted to travel, experience danger and adventure, and see so much more than what Leadworth had to offer. Rory had always known Amy wasn't ready to settle down, especially not in a little village like that, but he'd always told himself that one day she would. Now, however, he saw clearly that that might never happen. It was clear to him that she was still looking for something – something she might never find – while he was ready to lead a calm life in a quiet village. He could no longer wait for her to find whatever it was, it wouldn't be right on either of them. Suddenly, and without much pain or bitterness, Rory decided it was time to let Amy go.

She came to look for him some moments later, and found him sitting in the chair by the pool, staring at the water.

"Hey," she said and sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

Rory looked into her eyes for a long time without saying anything, and Amy stayed silent, feeling this was something important. Finally, having decided to be straightforward about it, Rory began.

"We're supposed to get married in the morning, whenever that is..."

From the look that quickly flashed across Amy's face, Rory knew that he had been right.

"...and quite frankly, I don't think we're ready. I mean, I've been thinking, and I came to the conclusion that this isn't really what we want."

Amy stared at him, clearly taken aback by his sudden revelation.

"I'm not blaming you or anything, but the fact that you ran away with a strange man the night before our wedding says a lot, and although I didn't feel this way when I first found out, I've now realised that this, us, might not be what's best for either one of us."

"Rory, I..." was all Amy managed to say. He noticed she looked devastated, but still felt certain that he'd made the right decision. He went on.

"I can tell you're still looking for something. But Amy, I'm not. I'd be happy to settle down in Leadworth today, and spend the rest of my life there. You, on the other hand, would not. I don't know what it is you're looking for, and to be honest I'm not sure if you'll ever find it, but be that as it may, I can't wait for you anymore. It wouldn't be right on me _or_ you."

Rory fell silent, waiting for Amy to regain her ability of speech. He'd surprised even himself with the long speech he'd given – he'd probably never before spoken that long in one go in his entire life. Amy took a deep breath, and finally managed to reply.

"Rory, I'm so sorry about all this. I love you, you know that right? But a quiet life in Leadworth just isn't for me, and you're right, you shouldn't have to wait for me."

By this point, Rory saw that Amy had tears in her eyes. He carefully wiped away the ones that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Shh," he whispered. "You don't need to feel bad about this. We love each other, but we both just need something different, that's all."

Amy nodded, and gave him a weak smile. She fumbled in her pockets until she found a tissue, and blew her nose. She then looked back up at Rory, and asked: "What will you do?"

Having already given the matter some thought, he replied: "I'll go back to Leadworth."

"But what will you tell people? They're all expecting a wedding!"

He smiled. "Oh, I'll just tell them you got cold feet and ran away in the night. I'll be getting everybody's sympathies."

She laughed. "Oh, and I get to be the bad guy in the story? But I do deserve it I suppose... When will you be going?"

"I was going to ask the Doctor to drop me back off as soon as I'd talked to you."

"What, no last adventure?"

"Better not," he replied with a smile. "The way these adventures usually turn out, it could well be my last!" Amy laughed, and hugged him. "Oh, I'm going to miss you, Rory Williams!"

"I'll miss you too," he whispered into her hair. "And I do hope you find what you're looking for."


	6. Watching the stars

_I seem to be writing mostly "slightly depressed Doctor", but I guess since we mostly see "smiley happy Doctor" in the series, this might be a good thing (?). It's all hurt/comfort anyway! I have to thank MaryandMerlin for her lovely review, that's the kind of stuff that keeps me going, so please, keep it coming! The best motivator and all that!_

_None of this belongs to me, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it - I'm quite happy with this one myself!_

_

* * *

_

Watching the stars

Once again he had saved her. He always seemed so cool on the outside, so calm, but it was a facade he worked hard to keep up. He always laughed it off afterwards, as if her near-death experience hadn't really been all that serious. But inside, he felt cold when he thought of how close he'd been to losing her, _again_. As soon as he was alone, it got to him, and he could sit for hours in the night, staring through a window at the stars, but seeing only her face in front of him, her scared expression, or that smile she gave him despite the danger when she saw him and knew he would put everything right again. She questioned him with her words, but her face always told him that she trusted him completely. She didn't know that he didn't feel as confident. He wouldn't go as far as to say that the things he did were half chance, but he always feared the day when his brain would just keep spinning, without giving him the answer he was looking for.

He stood in the console room, leaning against the railing and staring at the stars outside without seeing them. His mind was once again filled with images of her in danger, imagining all the little things that could have gone wrong, and that would have led to a completely different outcome. The thought crossed his mind that he had to be a masochist to torture himself like this, reliving those terrible memories again and again. But still he went on, unable to stop, unable to forgive himself for putting her in danger once more. He knew he should take her home, disappear and leave her alone, but there was no way he could. The only way he could let her go was if she asked him to, but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, and although the knowledge that she was there because she chose to be should have made him feel better, it didn't. He still blamed himself.

So deep in thought was the Doctor that he didn't notice Amy entering the control room and walking up the steps towards him. She walked up to him, saw his pained expression and his distant eyes, and her heart ached for him. She knew he blamed himself – he was good at hiding things, but she was perceptive, more so than most. She saw the look he got in his eyes every time they'd escaped a new danger, when he thought she wasn't looking.

The Doctor only noticed her presence when she was standing right behind him. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture, and leaned her chin against his shoulder, looking at the stars and planets through the window in front of them. The Doctor stiffened at the sudden approach, but soon relaxed and leaned back against her.

"Pond," he whispered, and there was so much sadness in his voice that Amy almost wanted to cry.

"I know," she replied softly. And for a long time, they just stood there together, watching the stars.


	7. Dilemma

_I haven't really got a song for this one, but it's sort of inspired by the video of the Snow Patrol song I've used before (Set the Fire to the Third Bar). I think it's been proved once and for all that if I'm writing for DW, it's probably going to turn out quite angsty. Still, I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please let me know!  
_

_And I still don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it (except a DVD box).  
_

* * *

Dilemma

The Doctor was pacing up and down his room, as he had been doing for the past hour. There was a clear path on the floor from previous incarnations, but this one had already done his fair share to add to it. The reason to his distracted pacing was, of course, the ginger girl sleeping in the room next to his.

Already, this small detail was something he disapproved of. Had he had any say in the matter, Amy Pond would have been in a room much further down the hall, possibly even in a completely different part of the TARDIS. The ship, however, had a mind of her own, and she had for some reason taken the matter of Amy's lodgings into her own metaphorical hands. The Doctor hadn't minded terribly at first, but things had changed a lot since the girl had come aboard, all while the amount of distracted pacing had increased.

After they had fought off the Angels, Amy had clearly shown some physical interest in the Doctor. He had waved it off as simply being caused by the shock of it all, but although Amy had refrained from any further attempts at intimacy, the Doctor could tell from the way she looked at him that it hadn't just been about the heat of the moment. And, more importantly, it had set the wheels in his head in motion, and once those wheels were turning, there was no stopping them.

The Doctor sighed, and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He covered his face with his hands, and thought: _How on earth did I get into this mess?_

On the other side of that wall, the girl that was tormenting the Doctor's thoughts so sat curled up on her bed, staring at the wall that separated her from the man that had come to mean the world to her. She thought about the kiss they had shared, but it had been rushed, and act of desperation, nothing more. Since then she hadn't attempted anything else with the Doctor – she didn't think he would appreciate it, and she had only got her courage from the adrenaline rush of the danger they'd been in anyway. She feared that if she tried to get that close to him again he would take her back to Leadworth and leave her there. She couldn't stand the thought of going back to her old quiet life in the little village, but the thought of living with her unrequited feelings this close to their object for much longer felt equally impossible. Amy got up from the bed and walked over to the wall separating her from the Doctor. She put her hands flat against the surface, as if this would enable her to feel him, leaned her forehead against the wall, and closed her eyes.

Mere inches from her spread out hands, the Doctor was still sitting with his head in his hands, trying to resolve the dilemma he found himself in.


	8. Dilemma, pt II

_I was going to save this one for a bit, since it's the last one of the ready ones that I've got lined up, but after the latest review, I felt I might just as well publish it straight away. Unfortunately, this means that it might be a little while before the next one, but feel free to request something you'd like to see! And I've also got a series of S2 fics going, so you might want to have a look at those in the meantime._

_Anyway, this, as I'm sure you can tell, is the second part of the previous chapter. It's still angsty, of course, same as ever, but that doesn't mean it's all bad for them! Inspiration from Keane's "My Shadow", and also a little from "Stop for a Minute". Hope you'll like it!_

_And as you know, I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it._

_

* * *

_

Dilemma II

Leaning against the wall in her room, Amy considered her options.

She could go back to Leadworth. She'd have an uneventful life, get married, have a few children. She couldn't be a kissogram forever, so she'd probably end up working in the local shop or the pub. And every day of the rest of her life, she would double check every hint of blue, forever listening for a strange sound, regretting her lost chance.

She could stay, and go on as before. She could repress her feelings for the Doctor, and stay at his side through adventure and danger.

As she went through these options in her head, she realized they both seemed just as impossible. Which only left her with Door Number 3. She had to tell him. The worst that could happen was that she'd be forced into option 1, but that was the risk she'd have to take. And she would much prefer living a dull life in Leadworth, but knowing that she had tried, to an unhappy life so close to the Doctor, but still so far away.

* * *

900 years of travelling was a lonely business, especially since he had become the only one left of his kind. Of course there had been many others before this ginger Scottish girl, but they were all gone now, and every time one of them left, it felt like they had taken a piece of him with them. He couldn't say that it had never been like this with anyone else – most notably, there had been Rose. But what he'd had with Rose only went to prove one thing – they always left him. Sometimes against their will, but they still left him. Every time. And he should let this one go, too, before he became too attached to her. _Never mind_, he thought, _too late for that now_. There was no way he could make her leave now. He knew she didn't want to go – those expressive eyes told him more than he could ever have asked for – but there was a good chance they would still be separated, either by some external force, or then simply because she couldn't stand being close to him with all those unrequited feelings any longer. _If she only knew_, he thought. That would be one possible option – keep his feelings in check and hope that one day she'd get enough and just leave. But of course, that would not only be extremely cruel, it would also be absolutely impossible on his part. Which didn't leave him much choice. _I have to tell her_.

Having made the decision, the Doctor wasn't one to stall. He went in search of Amy, and found her in the kitchen. As if she'd been expecting him, she was just putting two mugs of tea on the table. She looked up when he entered.  
"Doctor," she said with an irresistible smile. "We need to talk." _Here we go_, he thought.  
"Yes, I think we do."

They were both very straightforward and open about their feelings. Amy told him that she felt more for him than friendship, but that she wasn't pushing him into anything – she just wanted him to know how she felt. After she'd finished, the Doctor was silent for a moment, going it all over in his head. After a while, Amy took his hand over the table.  
"Tell me," she said. The Doctor sighed.  
"Oh Amy," he began, "how I wish you hadn't said that. Or, to be precise, how I wish you didn't feel that way. Because if you didn't, I could just bury my own feelings and go on with things..."

Amy looked surprised at his words. She had been quite certain that the Doctor would tell her the same things he had that night in her bedroom; he was over 900 years old, he was a Time Lord, and so on. Instead, she felt suddenly hopeful.  
"So, you mean... you as well?" He nodded.  
"But it isn't easy, Amy. We're not the same, you and I. Humans age, and change, and die, while I only regenerate – in essence, I always stay the same. You won't always be here – one day I will lose you, too. You have no idea how hard..." He went silent.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and remembered having this same conversation with Rose once. _You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you_. That's what he'd told her.

Amy had assumed there had been others. She had found small things scattered around the TARDIS, treasured possessions of previous companions. The Doctor's words confirmed the existence of "the others". Amy fleetingly wondered what had happened to them, but the pushed the thought aside, as this was not the moment for it – this was about _them_, her and the Doctor. _My Doctor_, she thought. _He might have been someone else's Doctor before, but this one is mine_.

Amy could tell the Doctor was haunted by painful memories, and that these prevented him from moving on with her. She reached across the table and touched his cheek, causing him to finally open his eyes and meet hers.  
"We'll figure it out," she whispered. And when she leaned in and kissed him, the Doctor's mind cleared of all the reasons why this was wrong. They would work it out.


	9. Bliss

_I had a song picked out for this one and everything, and it would have been this sort of "the Doctor doubts himself"-thing, but then somehow it transformed itself into a little piece of fluff. Who would have thought? I guess once you go down that road, there's no turning back. I just used the song in the next one instead. But for now, enjoy this little fluffy, APOV moment I've got lined up for you! Doctor Who still belongs to the BBC. Oh, and I nearly forgot: please review, won't you?_

* * *

Bliss

For once, the Doctor had managed to take me somewhere calm and peaceful. Not that I didn't enjoy the adventures – of course I did, otherwise I'd still be in Leadworth – but for a while now, I'd been hoping to get some alone time with him without the running, and the monsters, and the people in need of help. I simply wanted to spend some time with him, talk to him, and get to know him better.

We had landed in a lovely spot on some planet I'd already forgotten the name of. We were at the top of a grassy hill, overlooking a beautiful landscape of forests and lakes and, further away, a chain of low mountains. I had lain down in the grass, which was green like on Earth, but much softer, and which smelled more like flowers than grass. The sun seemed closer than what I was used to, and it also moved across the sky faster, every now and then passing behind a stray purple cloud.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm rays of sunshine on my skin and the soft grass under my back. The Doctor was standing next to me, and seemed unsure of what to do. I could feel his eyes on me. I patted the ground next to me without opening my eyes, and said "Come on, Doctor. Relax."

I heard him take a deep breath, as if to steel himself, and could easily imagine him shouting "Geronimo!" inside his head. I was surprised when he not only lay down next to me, but also positioned himself so that his head rested on my stomach. I decided not to comment, but just smiled to myself. After a few moments, I lifted my hand to stroke his hair. It sounded cheesy, but the only way I could describe the moment was with the words 'total bliss'.

The Doctor sighed. "Peaceful, isn't it? I should do this more often. Do you want to do this more often?" he asked, turning his face towards me. I laughed.  
"Oh, this is very nice, but are you really saying you'd be happy to just lie in the sun and do nothing at all more often than on the occasional, _rare_ day off?"  
"How do you know I wouldn't be?"  
"Well, I seem to remember this one time, outside a church…" The memory had us both laughing.  
"Oh, I guess you're right, Pond, but I do admit this is very nice every now and then."  
"It is," I replied, and went back to stroking his hair. I knew that this was only temporary, and nothing I should get used to – soon enough reality would catch up with us._  
_

_A reality consisting of alien encounters and time travel_, I reminded myself with a smile. _Just another day at the office_.


	10. If you knew my story

_Here's my newest: something inspired by the song "Young Folks" (the version by James Blunt being my favourite, but I guess the original by Peter Bjorn and John, or any other version, will do just as well). It's a DPOV, and we're taking a step back from all the crazy fluffyness that's been going on lately, although my old friend Mr Angstyface doesn't quite seem to have recovered yet... Oh, don't mind my ramblings - enjoy the chapter, and please review! DW's not mine, quelle surprise!_

* * *

If you knew my story

Amy knew how old I was, so she had to realize that I had a history – a lot of it, in fact. She knew little bits of it, but it still added up to hardly anything. Still, she rarely asked me about it, unless it came up somehow, and that was something I was grateful for. It wasn't that I wanted to hide my past from her, but there were things I wasn't proud of, things I felt guilty about, things I wished I could forget. And so many painful memories.

But even though many things from my past were difficult for me to talk about, I still felt that Amy should know some of it after having travelled with me for so long. After all, I'd known her since she was a child, while it had only been a few months for me.

I decided to talk to Amy one day when there had been some problems with the TARDIS's engine. I had patched her up the best I could, and it wasn't looking too bad, but we'd had to wait for a few hours while she sorted herself out. As we had landed in a tiny village very similar to Leadworth, we had seen all it had to offer very quickly, and since it had also started to rain, we decided to pass the remaining time in the TARDIS. I had made us tea – a habit I had probably picked up from Jackie Tyler, what a scary thought! – and we had found some comfy chairs in the library where we could while away a few hours. It was as good a time as any.

"You don't know much about my past, do you, Pond?" I said. Amy looked a bit surprised at my sudden change of subject – we had just been discussing the positive qualities of bananas – but, no doubt being used to it by now, she quickly recovered and went along with it.  
"Not really, no," she replied. She seemed to guess it was more than just a random question, and silently waited for me to go on. After a moment's silence, I did.  
"You see, there are some things in my past, things that I've done, or things that I've been involved in, that... Well, I wonder, if you knew all of my history, would you still be here? If you knew what I was like before, would you still come with me?"

Amy seemed unsure if this was a rhetorical question, and to be honest, I wasn't even sure if I expected an answer myself, but she decided to reply anyway.  
"You know what, Doctor? Everyone has a past. A lot of people aren't who they used to be; everybody changes. So if you want to tell me about your past, then I'd be happy to hear it, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me who you were, or what you did. What matters is who you are _now_."

I sighed, but couldn't help but smile at her words. What an amazing girl she was, my Pond!  
"You know, sooner or later people tend to disappear. They go home, get on with their lives, that sort of thing. You've been with me for quite a while now, so I wouldn't be surprised if some day soon you wanted to leave, too."  
Amy looked at me sharply.  
"Now listen here, Doctor. Do I look like 'people' to you?" I smiled as she used my own words against me. "I'm sticking around. Others might have left, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going anywhere. So you'd better get used to the idea!"

Having finished her little speech, Amy Pond got up from her chair and headed back towards the control room. I got up to follow her.  
"Let's get this girl on the road, shall we?" she said with a wink, and took my hand.


	11. Reunion

_Here you go, a new one! I seem to have lost my readership though, or the tiny part who writes reviews anyway - if you're still out there, readers, please let me know!  
Ok, enough with the begging. This one introduces Amy to Jack Harkness, but so far, I've only seen the episodes up to S3E09, so if I've got the relationship the Doctor and Jack would have at this point in time completely wrong (if, for example they hate each other or something now), then please ignore that and just go with me on this one, yeah? Hope you like it!_

_I own none of this.  
_

* * *

Reunion 

There was a knock on the TARDIS' door. Amy stared at the Doctor.  
"Was that a knock?" she asked, and the Doctor nodded. "Like an actual person, _knocking_ on the door of the TARDIS? Just like that?"  
"That would seem to be the case, yes," he replied.  
"Who _does_ that?" Amy asked, incredulous.  
"Well," the Doctor replied, smiling as he headed for the door, "only one way to find out." And at that, he opened the door. Amy, who had followed him, looked over his shoulder expectantly. Outside, she saw a dark, handsome stranger with a charming smile. _Hello, hottie,_ she thought, and smiled at the man.

"Doctor?" the man asked as he peered into the TARDIS. Amy noticed he had an American accent, and was wearing some sort of uniform.  
"Well, if it isn't Captain Jack!" the Doctor said, and opened his arms to hug the newcomer.  
"Good to see you, old friend!" Jack replied and, to Amy's surprise, leaned forward and kissed the Doctor on the lips. "It's been too long."  
The Doctor looked uncertain. "Yes, umm... How long would that be, exactly?"  
"Three years, old man!"  
"Oh, right. Well..." The Doctor stepped to the side, letting the other man in. "But here you are, looking the same as ever!" Jack laughed.  
"The same can't be said for you, my friend. I see you've gone and had yourself another little Time Lord facelift. And not a bad one, either!"

As Jack stepped though the doors of the TARDIS, his eyes fell on Amy.  
"And who is this beauty you're hiding from me, Doctor?" In a clearly audible whisper, he added: "_I see you've gone back to the twenty-somethings._"  
"Oh, right, yes. Amy Pond, meet Jack Harkness," the Doctor said, choosing to ignore the last remark.  
"_Captain_ Jack Harkness," Jack corrected, and kissed the back of Amy's extended hand. "Enchanté, as the French say."  
Amy giggled, and the Doctor shot her a warning look. Jack noticed their little wordless exchange, and smiled to himself. _Still got it_, he thought smugly, and went off to inspect the TARDIS.  
"I like what you've done with the place!" he shouted back at the other two from the opposite side of the control room.

Amy approached the Doctor.  
"I'm confused," she said in a low voice. "Was he flirting with me, or with you?"  
"Oh, I'd say both," the Doctor replied casually. "That's Captain Jack for you – he goes for anything with a post code."

* * *

_Hope you found it at least slightly amusing - though I can't take any credit for that last bit though, that one comes straight from John Barrowman!_


End file.
